An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated when a vehicle experiences a crash. Inflation fluid is then directed to flow from an inflator into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it extends into the vehicle occupant compartment to help protect an occupant of the vehicle from a forceful impact with parts of the vehicle as a result of the crash.
A deployment structure conceals the air bag and the inflator from view in the vehicle occupant compartment. The deployment structure includes a pivotal deployment door which extends over the air bag. As the inflation fluid begins to flow from the inflator into the air bag, it moves the air bag against the deployment door. The deployment door is opened by the air bag as the inflation fluid continues to inflate the air bag into the vehicle occupant compartment.